Two Worlds
by PuPsHh
Summary: When status in a high school gets between the love of two people, one has to suffer for it.  Aizen is your typical 'jock'and Phoenix is the leader of a singing club. They come from two  separate worlds. Can they overcome it with love?  AizenXOC,GinXOC les


**Hi Everyone! This is my first fanfic ever posted!**

**I am so excited! Okay so I should say that Phoenix is my OC.**

**And I'm in love with Bleach! Lawl! Anyway let's get started!**

**Brief Explanation: Hitsugaya is Phoenix's brother, well half-brother...**

**Gin is Phoenix's best friend and Aizen's...a jerk. Lawl! For Hitsugaya and Phoenix anyway.**

**Just to let you people know I LOVE Aizen!**

**I own nothing! Well except Phoenix...**

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Worlds: Chapter 1<strong>

All Phoenix wanted to do was to graduate high school with no trouble at all. All she wanted was to have a normal life. Of course that's what she wanted, but not what she got.

"A singing club? Why would we want to start something like that?"  
>She asked curiously. Gin had been bugging her about it all day long.<br>"Well cuz maybe people will be interested 'n' they'll join..."  
>Gin said with his famous smile. Phoenix just looked at him.<br>"Alright...fine. As long as you stop bugging me, I'll do it."  
>"That's all I wanted, Nixxy-chan..."<br>Gin chuckled a bit as Phoenix took a swipe at him.  
>"Stop calling me that!"<br>"Not gonna happen!"  
>He laughed as Phoenix got angrier.<br>"Ichimaru. Stop annoying my sister...Just do us both a favor and leave..."  
>Toshirō said irritably as he walked up to the two.<br>"Awww...c'mon Hitsugaya-kun! I was just playin' 'round!"  
>Gin said hugging Phoenix. Toshirō rolled his eyes.<br>"I don't understand how you two ended up becoming best friends..."  
>"It's a long, complicated story..."<br>Phoenix sighed as she looked over at Gin's unchanging face.  
>"I bet it is."<br>Toshirō shook his head.  
>"Nee! Nee! Hitsugaya-kun! Why don'tcha join the club we're startin'!"<br>Gin said cheerfully.  
>"What club?"<br>Toshirō had a questionable look on his face. Phoenix whacked Gin over the head.  
>"Owww! Nixxy-chan, what was that fer?"<br>He whined, which got on her nerves.  
>"Just. Shut. Up."<br>She said as calmly possible.  
>"Rawr. Yeesh..."<br>Gin put his hands up in defense. Phoenix took a deep breath to calm down.  
>"We're starting a singing club. Might-as-well do something with our talent..."<br>"Sounds like a good idea to me. I'm not exactly thrilled that I have to work with Ichimaru though..."  
>Toshirō crossed his arms. Gin pouted and whined.<br>"C'mon! I'm not that bad!"  
>"Yes Gin. Yes you are..."<br>She inputted in an irritated tone. Gin was just about to complain when his phone rang. He picked it up.  
>"'ello? Yea. Meetin'. Now? 'Kay 'kay. I'll be right there. Yea. Yea, I got it. 'Kay...Bye-Bye!"<br>He closed his phone and took a deep breath.  
>"You gotta go report to that idiot again...?"<br>Phoenix said with as much hate in her voice as she could. Toshirō merely closed his eyes and held in his anger.  
>"Yea. Sorry, but coulda two wait fer 'bout fifteen minutes or so? It shouldn't take that long..."<br>Gin got up and walked towered the door. Phoenix waved him off.  
>"Yeah yeah. Just go. You don't want to keep that jackass waiting..."<br>"Be right back!"  
>Gin chuckled as he ran out of the room. Toshirō exhaled and sat down on a chair next to his sister.<br>"Stupid Aizen. Thinks he's rules the school just cause he's good looking..."  
>"Yeah. I know what you mean. He's such an ass..."<br>Phoenix grumbled to herself. Toshirō shook his head.  
>"To think we used to be friends with that guy..."<br>"Hey. You have to admit he was pretty nice back then."  
>"Yeah, but that doesn't matter. He's a jerk now..."<br>"Point taken."  
>They both huffed out a sigh. The room got quiet.<br>"So...you wanna sing something to pass the time?"  
>Phoenix suggested hoping that her brother would want to. Toshirō sighed again.<br>"Why not...? We have nothing else to do..."  
>"What song then? Hanabi?"<br>Phoenix got up to dig through her bag to get her iPod.  
>"Sounds good to me."<br>She plugged it into some speakers.  
>"Ready?"<br>"Yeah..."  
>Toshirō cleared his throat. Phoenix hit the play button. The music started.<br>"Kira meite yura meite. Aoki yume maihanatsu. Hana moeyuku!"  
>*Music*<br>"Seichaku ni ochiru sora. Futta hira no yume hanabi. Kanata ni tabidatsu. Anata mo mieta no onaji hikari ga."  
>"-Hanaretemo itsuno higa deaeruto shinji teru. Mune saku omoi wo. Anata ni uta wa koe ga kikoeru.-"<br>"Setsunai hiraku sore wa hanabi..."  
>"-Kirameite yurameite. Aoki yume maihanatsu. Sakihokore haru ga tataku. Mamori yuku sono omoi. Hitasura narihibike hateru made semete tsuyoku. Kono hana moeyuku!-"<br>*Music*  
>"Ikutsu mono koto no hago. Itatsu nani chiraga shira."<br>"-Tachi yuku mayori wa shizuka ni kieta no asu ga mieteru.-"  
>"Setsunai hiraku sore wa hanabi!-"<br>"-Kirameite yurameite tsuka miyuku yume no hana. Atasu no tewo koboe ochite. Negau mama kono omoi anata ni nari wa kare. Hateru nara semete tsuyoku. Kono hana moeyuku!-"  
>*Music*<br>"-Setsunai hiraku sore wa hanabi!-"  
>"-Kirameite yurameite aoki ume maiatare. Itsuno hika meture aete<br>Tsunaki yuku kono omoi hitoshiki kimi watashi itsu made mo futari tsuyoku!  
>Kirameite yurameite. Aoki yume maihanatsu. Sakihokore haru ga tataku. Mamori yuku sono omoi. Hitasura narihibike hateru made semete tsuyoku. Kono hana moeyuku!-"<br>*Music*

"That went well!"  
>Phoenix said enthusiastically as she turned her iPod off.<br>"I suppose..."  
>Toshirō yawned.<br>"Well done you two. Just what I would expect from you..."  
>A voice said slyly with some applause. There he was. Their former friend, now a jackass, bastard, etc. Sousuke Aizen.<br>"Sorry Nixxy-chan. I got caught..."  
>Gin was being held by Aizen by the collar.<br>"That's alright, Gin. It's not your fault that he's a nosy bastard."  
>Phoenix said with a smug tone.<br>"You forgot to say insensitive jerk..."  
>Toshirō added.<br>"Thanks for reminding me. I almost forgot that one..."  
>Phoenix chirped in. Aizen shook his head and sighed.<br>"Again with the insults and name calling...? When are you two going to grow up?"  
>"As soon as you stop being an ass. Oops...looks like never grow up then."<br>Phoenix said with a coy look on her face.  
>"Oh enough. What are guys still doing here anyway...?"<br>Aizen said getting irritated by the second.  
>"Oh so now you care about us? Well we're not telling you..."<br>Phoenix stuck her tongue out at him. Gin chuckled at how easily Aizen could get worked up.  
>"Have your way then...Gin..."<br>Aizen said pulling Gin causing him to choke a bit.  
>"Tell me everything you know..."<br>"As much as I wanna tell ya Aizen, I can't. Nixxy-chan'll have my head and no offense, but I'm more afraid of 'er than ya..."  
>Gin said innocently. Aizen was just about to explode.<br>"Nice one, Ichimaru!"  
>Toshirō snickered. Phoenix was laughing away. Aizen let of Gin and marched out of the room.<br>"You'll hear from me later..."  
>"S-So...what should we do now?"<br>Phoenix choked on the words from laughter. Gin glomped her.  
>"How 'bout ya and meh sing a song?"<br>"Haha...what song then...?"  
>She returned the hug as much as she could. Gin pretended to think.<br>"How 'bout 'Fuyu no Hanabi'?"  
>Phoenix walked to the iPod again and and scrolled to find the song.<br>"Sounds good. Ready...?"  
>"Mmhmmm!"<br>Gin replied cheerfully.  
>*Music*<br>"-Anata wa itsudemo atashi ni yuki saki wo. Tsugezu ni kiesaru doushite?-"  
>"-Sono toki dake sou omotteru-"<br>"-Anata no warui kuse. Tama ni miseru hontou no emi. Atashi wo doushitai no?-"  
>"-Doko e yukitai? Nan ni naritai?-"<br>"-Aisareru koto ga kowai dake?-"  
>"Mou chotto dake tsukamattotte mo yokatta no ni zannen ya."<br>"-Shinjirannai-"  
>*Music*<br>"Boku to outa hi ga kimi no tanjoubi ya. Shirankattan yattara ee yaro?"  
>"-Sou iu toko kirai na no yo. Anata no warui kuse. Nakeru hodo ni hibiku kotoba maru de fuyu no hanabi-"<br>"-Doko e yukitai? Nan ni naritai?-"  
>"-Sute neko hiroi wa mata sutete-"<br>"-Kakaerarenakya kakaenakerya ii-"  
>"-Itsudemo owari wa-"<br>"Gomen na"  
>"-Baka mitai-"<br>*Music*  
>"-Doko e yukitai? Nan ni naritai?-"<br>"-Aisareru koto ga kowai dake?-"  
>"Mou chotto dake tsukamattotte mo yokatta no ni zannen ya"<br>"-Naoranai no, ne fuyu no hanabi. Fuyu no hanabi. Fuyu no hanabi.-"

"Great job you two...I never understood the meaning to that song though..."  
>Toshirō clapped as Phoenix turned off her iPod.<br>"Thanks Toshirō. As for the meaning, he always runs off without telling me where he's going and it's his bad habit."  
>Phoenix said simply. Gin scratched the back of his head.<br>"'n' we met on 'er birthday. I didn't know that. Sorry 'bout that Nixxy-chan. I'm workin' on it..."  
>"That's alright Gin..."<br>Gin hugged Phoenix in an apologetic matter. She returned the hug. Toshirō grabbed his bag.  
>"Well. Shall we call it a day and go home?"<br>"Sounds good ta meh!"  
>"Yeah let's head home..."<br>So the three of them went home, talking about what they were going to do for the club. Little did they know that someone else was listening in on them.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Please comment, so I can make it better! ^^<strong>

**Songs used: (Hanabi by Ikimonogakari) I was actually listening to the Bleach Concept Covers one!**

**(Fuyu no Hanabi by Yusa Kouji(Gin) feat. Matsutani Kaya(Rangiku)) Love this song!**


End file.
